My Immortal
by Chalky-Uknome
Summary: The Immortal Nicholas Flamel has been found. The Codex and his wife Perenelle were kidnapped it is up to Nicholas to retrieve the Codex and his wife along with some unusual help. Will they succeed? A Naruto/Nicholas F/Kingdom Hearts crossover. Iownnothing
1. Introduction

_Introduction_

_At first glance you would say Paris is a normal city with its peaceful atmosphere, busy streets and shops and the warm smiles you would receive from the townspeople. Something you would find in every city and town of France. But what people don't know is that there is something different in this town, very different. Any resident of France would look right past it…him. Thinking he was a normal citizen of France. The only thing that is different about him is his surprisingly pale eyes. But other than that you would classify him as the young, slender man with black hair and pale eyes. _

_Now I'm sure you're saying, "Okay, what is so special about this guy?" Well, this man is Nicholas Flamel, one of the best alchemists of his time. He is the guardian of The Book of Abraham the Jew, a powerful book that contains the secret of eternal life and the recipe for the Philosophers Stone. You can turn lead into gold and a pebble into a precious stone._

_Nicholas Flamel was born in France in 1330 and lived in Paris with his wife Perenelle Flamel. They left France and spent years trying to decipher the books secrets. Eventually they created gold, the Philosophers Stone and the Elixir of Eternal Life. Nicholas and Perenelle came back to France wealthy and rich. With the help of the Elder Race, a group of beings that existed before humans, Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel are now immortal. Nicholas is the guardian of this book._

_Nicholas is said to have died in 1418 soon after Perenelle's death. Their graves were later dug up but their bodies were not there. "Are Nicholas and Perenelle both buried in a secret tomb?" No, Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel are both still alive and walking this earth. Nicholas and Perenelle have both seen many wars and historical events while moving from country to country. They are being chased by the Elders who want to steal and use the books knowledge to take over the world. Nicholas and Perenelle will stop at nothing to protect it._

_This is the tale of an alchemist who teams up with modern teenagers with special abilities. They fight against the Elders and face enemies both old and new while trying to retrieve the stolen book and save the ones they love. This is the story of the immortal Nicholas Flamel. _

Okay! You have just read the introduction to _My Immortal_. Please check out the prologue. It explains more, trust me I wrote it! This is a crossover with Kingdom Hearts, Naruto and a book series called "The Alchemist the secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel." It's a really good book. You should read it…because I said so…Anyway, Please click the review button and review this chapter. See it? Good. Now click it! I hope you will read this story and enjoy it. When you review I will accept criticism with "advice." If you say something like, "Your Story sucks! Why would you ever write something like this!? Are you mentally unstable?" I don't like this criticism, and I'm sure you wouldn't like anyone saying this about your stories so if you don't like it then just keep your mouth shut and move on. Other than that Enjoy the story and I hope to see your reviews in the future!

Sincerely,

Chalky.


	2. Prologue

_Paris 1418. _

The air was cool and damp in the City of Paris. There was a house in the Center of Paris, a man was peacefully sleeping in his bed, (while hugging and drooling on his pillow) dreaming of the day ahead of him. The door to his bedroom snapped open and a woman with black hair and emerald eyes was standing at the entrance.

"Nicholas, wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Someone set the houses on fire a few blocks down! We need to leave, now!"

"Dee…"

"Nicholas?"

"Perenelle, pack up your belongings!" Nicholas said. "We need to move quickly."

Nicholas jumped out of his bed and started to get dressed and pack his belongings along with Perenelle. He brushed back his black hair and put on his black jacket. Perenelle collected her cloths and stuffed them into a small bag while taking a few family keepsakes. She raced down the stairs and waited for Nicholas in the living room.

Nicholas walked across the hall into his study. He walked over to his desk which was piled with papers and books. Out of the numerous books on the desk Nicholas reached out for the one with the copper binding and the strange diagrams and symbols engraved on its cover. He tucked the book under his arm and looked around his study as he walked out because he knew this would be the last time he would ever see it.

Nicholas walked down the stairs into the living room and saw Perenelle waiting for him. "Ready?" He asked. "Yes, but…I'll really miss this place." "I will to Perenelle, but we need to leave, we can't stay." "I know…" With that Nicholas and Perenelle walked out of their home and raced down the street.

The smell of burning wood was in the once fresh air of Paris. Smoke hovered over the streets. Within the smoke there were the figures of two women standing near a burning restaurant. One wore a cloak made of crow's feathers and the other had the body of a tall woman and had the head of a cat. Beside them was a man dressed in a black suit holding a blue sword.

"Come on, let's move on to the next block and see if he's there." Said the women dressed in crows feathers.

"Uggh, but I thought we would be done by now." The woman with the cat head groaned. "Didn't you say Flamel lived on this street, Dee?"

"Shut up, Bastet! I'm not completely sure where he lives. We better just burn down every house in the city and look for him and the book," Replied Dee.

"Don't tell me to shut up! I'll claw off your face!" Bastet screamed.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Stop it you two!" Yelled the woman dressed in crows feathers.

"But, Morrigan! Dee started it!"

"Did not!"

"Quiet! Okay I don't feel like standing here all night so let's just combine our fire magic and put the whole city on fire?" "We'll look for Flamel and the book afterwards." "Won't the book burn in the fire along with Flamel?" Bastet asked. "No, the book is too powerful to be burned in a simple fire. Flamel on the other hand…well I wouldn't underestimate him either. But I'm sure with our magic combined we can eliminate Nicholas and Perenelle." Dee replied.

The trio gathered in a circle facing the city and began to charge up their aura, or magical spirit, and began to concentrate. A mixture of three different colored auras surrounded the group. They whispered the magic spell and with a flash of light the whole city of Paris was on fire and in an uproar. This particular spell creates a barrier around its users for some unknown reason. The group was trapped but safe from the fire.

Suddenly, Dee saw two figurers running down the street from the corner of his eye and turned around to look at the running figures. It seemed as if minutes went by as Nicholas and Perenelle ran past Dee in what seemed like slow motion. A slight smile appeared on Nicholas's face as he ran past Dee. Helpless and unable to move, Dee stared with a gapped mouth at Nicholas and his mocking smile as he ran past him down the street. Dee knew that Nicholas and his wife once again escaped death.

Before Dee knew it Nicholas and Perenelle were already blocks away from him, leaving him alone with Bastet and Morrigan.

"I'm going to kill him! Get me out of here, get me out!"

"Calm down, We can't move anyway face it we lost."

"NO!"

Their quarreling went on for about fifteen minutes when the barrier was released. Dee began to run down the burning street, sword in hand. But after he ran a few blocks Dee realized it was hopeless. Nicholas was gone. They were now out of the city limits fleeing to an unknown area. Bastet and The Morrigan stared at Dee who stood motionless in the middle of the street surrounded by fire.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Flamel! You can run but you can't hide! Just you wait I'll kill you and your wife and take the Codex! Just you wait!"

Outside the city of Paris you could hear Dee's voice for miles. Dee's voice reached Nicholas Flamel's ears as they were running, with the Codex nestled under Nicholas's arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this is the prologue to the story...Did you like it? Tell me and review, please! (Unless if you have something bad to say without any advice, don't say anything.) Constructive Criticism! That's what I accept! Well I am very glad if you do like it! I may not get to the real chapters for some time since I really don't have all the chapters planned out. heh heh...so please be patient and encourage me with your reviews! Naruto and Sora will be introduced in the first chapter. Well, I don't have anything else to say so farewell for now!!

Sincerely,

Chalky.


	3. Chapter 1

The lush green forest was quiet and warm in the afternoon sun. The occasional sound of birds chirping high in the trees could be heard along with the sound of animals walking through the bushes. Four figures could be seen sitting on a rock in the middle of a clearing. There were three boys and only one girl in the group. Three people out of the group wore headbands with a leaf engraved on its surface. The other boy held a key-like weapon in his hand. They sat huddled together whispering; in front of the group stood the entrance to a cave which seemed uninhabited by neither human nor animal. One of the boys stood up and jumped off the rock and onto the ground. He had blonde hair and wore a headband with an orange and black jacket.

"I guess I'm going in," said the blonde haired boy.

"Be careful."

"Okay, I'll be fine. I will bring Sasuke back!"

The blonde haired boy walked over to the cave entrance and went inside. He walked a few feet and saw that there was a dead end. He walked over to the side of the cave and ran his fingers over its surface. He finally found a protruding rock and gently pushed it in. The wall at the back of the cave suddenly lifted and revealed a set of stairs descending downward. The boy walked down the stairs as the wall closed behind him.

The boy reached the bottom of the stairs and saw a long hallway before him. He looked around and saw no other doorways or paths and started down the hallway. He walked for a few minutes and found a door at the end of the long hallway. He opened the door and found another long, dark and narrow hallway. There were many doors in this hallway but the boy ignored these when he found a staircase descending downward. When he reached the end of the stairs he saw two doors in front of him. He didn't know which one to take so he decided that he should take the right one since he was right handed. He walked through the right door and saw another pair of doors in front of him. He entered the right door again and saw yet another pair of doors before him. This continued about four more times until he reached a hallway with only one door in front of him. "I guess I should open it?" The boy cautiously approached the door and slowly began to open it with a kunai in hand. He was so terrified at what he saw on the opposite side of the door that he almost dropped his kunai on his foot.

Inside the dark cell, on the other side of the door, was a man. He sat slumped over on the floor unconscious with hands, ankles, and neck chained. The boy walked over to see if the man was alive. He felt a pulse on the man's neck and he could hear a shallow breath. The boy sat in front of the man silently staring at him and wondering why he was here. The boy saw the chain around the man's neck and noticed how uncomfortable it must be and decided to at least take that off. Even if the man turned out to be dangerous he would still have his hands and feet chained up so it would be okay. The boy leaned forward and reached out his hands to take off the chain. Suddenly the man's eyes snapped open. The boy screamed and fell backwards on his butt.

"Oww…"

"…huh….wha…?"

The blonde haired boy stood up while rubbing his butt and looked at the man.

"Ha Ha! You really scared me there! Thought you were asleep. I was going to take off that chain on your neck. It looks painful, huh?"

"Huh…Oh, sorry…Yeah it is uncomfortable." The man said sleepily.

"Here I'll take it off."

The boy reached over and released the chain on the man's neck. He noticed that the man's eyes were pale and he couldn't see his pupils.

"There we go!" The boy stood up and brushed off the dust from his pants. He began to speak to the man.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You can just call me Naruto. What's your name?"

"My name is Nicholas Flamel," replied the man. "Perhaps you've heard of me? I doubt it though."

"Nope! Never heard of you…hey! You're that dude from Harry Potter! The magician, wizard man!"

"Harry Potter? What the heck is that? A movie? And I am an Alchemist not a magician."

"I can't believe you don't know what Harry Potter is, shame on you Mr. Magician!"

"I have been in here for months, what do you expect? And I am an Alchemist!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever magician man, say, why are you here?"

"I am an alchem- sigh…never mind…I was captured."

"By who? Orochimaru?"

"No, by a man named Dee…we have been fighting for…a very long time…why are you here?"

"A…um…well…you see…a…"

_I don't want to tell him everything yet. I'll just say I was taking a walk in the cave. That sounds reasonable, right? _ Naruto thought.

"I was…a…taking a walk in the cave!"

"A walk in the cave, huh? Is that what kids are doing these days?" Nicholas said.

"Yeah, I mean all the kids are doing it! They just find a cave and walk through it! Yeah…that's it."

_Taking a walk in the cave, huh? That's impossible. This cave must be hidden and secure with guards. How could a kid get in? He must be in here for some other reason. I'll just go along with it. To get in here…he can't be an ordinary kid…he must have trained under someone, but who? Whatever, I'll just keep my mouth shut._ Nicholas thought.

Naruto stood in front of Nicholas in silence looking at the ground.

"Do you trust me?" Nicholas said.

"Huh?"

"I said do you trust me? You don't do you?"

"Wait, No! I do trust you but…well; I don't know…you just kinda said that out of nowhere…"

"Don't worry. I have no intention in hurting you; I have nothing to gain from it. The only person I would ever want to hurt is my enemy, Dee. You can trust me."

"Um, well okay I trust you."

"Can you…a…"

"Oh! Sure, I can get you out! Hold on."

Naruto bent down and took off the chains on Nicholas's arms and legs. He helped Nicholas stand up and they left the cell.

"Hey, Magician, how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know! You're the one who should know, retrace your steps! And I am an Alchemist!"

"Uh, I forgot how I got in…"

"Sigh…okay…let's just…"

"Blow this place up!" Naruto replied, finishing Nicholas's sentence.

"Yeah, blow this place up…wait…WHAT!!??"

"Yeah, I got these paper bomb things that explode. Since this place is underground we can blow off the top and escape!"

"Wouldn't that attract attention to anyone who may be in or around this place and we'll get caught before we can escape?"

"Nah, I have some friends aboveground who will help us escape quickly!"

"Fine…do as you wish…"

"Okay! Stand back!"

Naruto pulled out a few paper bombs and placed them all over the walls of the area. He and Nicholas ran behind a corner as the bombs exploded. The walls collapsed revealing sunshine through the broken roof. Naruto and Nicholas climbed up and ran for the forest towards the rock his friends were sitting on. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" With that the group made a run for the other side of the forest away from the cave ruins.

**Okay this is the first chapter of "My Immortal." Did you like it? If you did click the review button and tell me what you like about it. If you found any mistakes please tell me even though I have no clue how to fix it after the story is posted. *please be nice in your reviews…* Okay I just want to say this now cause I don't feel like repeating it over and over again…I Own Nothing!! I do not own Naruto or the Nicholas Flamel series…they belong to their respectful owners Michael Scott and Masashi Kishimoto. Now I have to write the next chapter…yay…So please be patient and review! See the review button? CLICK IT!!!! Please? Farewell for now!!**

**Sincerely,**

**Chalky.**


	4. Chapter 2

The sky erupted in thunder above Naruto and the group's heads as they moved away from the cave ruins. Sora, Sai, and Sakura ran in front while Nicholas and Naruto were behind them. The group jumped through the trees in silence as the rain continued to pour down on them. Sakura jumped over to Sai and she whispered to him, "I think we should stop and take a break, and then we should go back to the Islands." Sora jumped over to them and said, "That's a good idea; go tell Naruto and…that…dude…wait, who is he again?" "I don't know. Naruto said he found him in the cave or something." Sora nodded and Sakura jumped over to Naruto and Nicholas.

"We're going to take a break. I think we're far enough away from the caves." Naruto nodded and said, "Okay, sounds good to me. I hate this rain and it's so dark out!"

The group took shelter under an overhanging rock. Sai lit a fire and the group sat down. As they rested, they sat in silence. The group all took a moment to look at the mysterious man Naruto had brought back with him. Sora stood up and finally broke the silence. "Well, I think we've spent enough time here. Let's head back to the Islands." The group nodded in silence and Nicholas looked up at Naruto with a confused look on his face. Naruto smiled and quietly said, "Its okay, you'll be safe there." Nicholas nodded and stood with the rest of the group. A key like weapon appeared in Sora's hand. He gripped the weapon with both hands and looked down. As he did this a white light engulfed the group. _Teleportare!_

Nicholas could feel the warm sand beneath him. He could smell the salt in the atmosphere and he could hear the waves crashing against the shore. He opened his eyes and saw the endless body of water before him. "Where are we?"

"You're on Destiny islands! Welcome…um…what's your name again?"

"My name is Nicholas," he said while standing up to look at the boy from before. "Welcome, Nicholas! My name is Sora, Nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you too. Er, do you know where Naruto is?" "Yeah, just walk all the way to your right and you'll find him. He's gathering fire wood so we can make a fire and cook later on."

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

"No problem, just don't get lost. Catch you later!"

Nicholas walked along the shore. He stretched his aching muscles and began to relax for the first time in months. A long walk on the beach was just what he needed to calm down. He decided to take off his jacket since it was warmer here than it was in that dark cell. He also took off his shoes. Nicholas walked a little further down and he spotted Naruto up high on a platform cutting some fire wood. He began to walk towards the platform when someone called his name. "Hey, Nicholas come over here!" Nicholas looked over and saw the girl from before. She was sitting down on a log around a pile of chopped wood. Nicholas walked over and sat down across from her.

"Hi," he said. "What's your name?" Sakura smiled and said, "My name is Sakura Haruno." She looked up and instantly began to blush. Now she had a better look at Nicholas. She instantly fell in love with him. Her heart began to pound and she was speechless. He was average height, had dark black hair, beautiful pale eyes, and he looked nice and strong. He looked like he was in his early twenties. "It's nice to meet you, Sakura Haruno. Thank you for helping me escape from that prison." Nicholas smiled.

"Oh, um…no problem…it's nice to meet you too…" Sakura said in an unsteady voice.

Sakura always had problems talking to guys she had a crush on. She would always want to talk to them but she would get so worried about what to say that she would start talking about the most random topic. Nicholas laid his jacket on top of the log and placed down his shoes. Just then Sakura came up with one of her random topics and said, "Oh, so you wear Converse shoes, huh? And they're black…my favorite color…heh heh." Nicholas looked down and picked up one of his shoes. "Yes, I think they're comfortable. I like Black too."

"Oh, that's cool…" Just then the inner Sakura came into her mind.

_Inner Sakura:_

_Ha Ha! This is one of the hottest guys you've come across since Sasuke! We must have him! We shall have him! Cha! But, shoes!? That's the best topic you can come up with!? SHOES!?? Man, you're hopeless! No wonder you're single! Lucky you have me! You should be asking him if he thinks you're pretty! Or what kind of under wear he wears! _( Contradiction, much)_ We have a lot of work to do…Now stay calm and think of a normal topic to talk about! Now go, you fool! Cha!_

Sakura then burst out with another random question. "So what size shoes do you wear?" Inner Sakura sweat dropped. "Um…what?" Sakura was about to repeat her question when Naruto walked over with a bunch of fire wood in his hands.

"Hi guys." He said while throwing the rest of the wood into the pile. "Hey you're awake, Nicholas. You've been out of it for a while. Teleportation must not be your thing…oh, wait…do you even know what that is?" "Yes, I know what that is, since I am an _alchemist_." Nicholas emphasized the word 'alchemist.' "Oh yeah, sorry Mr. Magician. I forgot you knew what magic and teleportation meant." Nicholas was about to correct Naruto again but he was interrupted when Sora walked over.

"Hey, Sakura can you go back to the main Island with me and get some food for tonight?" "Yeah, sure of course I can come. But first I need to ask Nicholas some questions." Sora and Naruto quickly realized what was happening, since they've seen it a number of times before. Sakura had a crush on Nicholas. They could tell by the look in her eyes. Sakura was about to ask another question but Sora quickly grabbed her and began to drag her away. "Hey! Wait! I didn't get to ask him my questions! Nicholas! What kind of underwear do you wear?" Naruto sweat dropped and began to drag Nicholas away. Nicholas felt bad so he answered her and yelled back, "Boxers!"

Dr. John Dee never liked waking up in the morning. When he complained about it being too early in the morning he knew he was being childish but it made him laugh on the inside. It was a Saturday morning, Dr. John Dee was in his bed, nice and warm under his blankets. Dee was happy and calm…until Bastet barged into the room.

"Wake up, Mr. Sunshine!" Dee's eyes snapped open. He hated how she always called him 'Mr. Sunshine' in the morning. He was the farthest thing from it, and she knew it. "Ew, what is this ugly cat faced, annoying thing doing in my room? Ah, I'm blind! Your ugliness blinded me! Call the elders and tell them I can't work today…because your ugly face killed my eyes!" Dee said this and hid and smiled under the covers. Bastet became annoyed and grabbed a pillow and started hitting Dee with it. "I try to be nice in the morning! But you're obviously not worth my happiness! Now get up you lazy idiot! I don't know what the elders see in you! I know you would wake up if one of them came in!" Dee sat up and moved to the edge of his bed. "Yeah, I might wake up…maybe." Dee stood up and stretched.

"Nice pajamas. An under shirt and boxers…wow…you know I would think you could afford a decent pair of real pajamas. I mean you're like…one of the richest dudes on earth…and you wear nice cloths during the day and you look like a poor homeless person at night…" "Oh, thank you! I'm trying to go for the homeless look." Dee said sarcastically. "That wasn't meant to be a compliment…" "Shut up…and get out of my room! I know you want to see me and my six pack when I change but I would prefer that you leave." "I would never want to see your ugly body!" With that Bastet slammed to door shut and left. Dee snickered and started to change into his clothes.

Dee walked out of his room, into the hallway and walked down the steps. Dr. John Dee was rich and the owner of his own business, Enoch Enterprises. He also worked for the Dark Elders. The Dark Elders are a group of powerful immortals who want to destroy the human race and take over the world. In turn, for serving the Elders he was granted immortality and cannot die. But just like all other immortals who work for the Dark Elders, he had to be careful. If he did not complete a mission properly or if he disrespected his elder, his immortality could be instantly taken away. John Dee was born in 1527 which would make him 483 years old. Yet, he looked as if he were in his twenties**.** No one really knows who Dee serves in particular. His elder is a mystery, every immortal wanted to know who it was. All they knew was that his elder must be one of the most powerful beings out there.

Many elders have alliances with each other since they are all working towards a common goal. Elders would come together and form teams of different immortals to work together. Each team would stay together and complete missions. Even if they didn't particularly like each other they would have to deal with it and work together anyway. John Dee was stuck with a group he didn't really like. He could tolerate them only to a certain point.

Dee walked into the living room and found the only member of his group he could get along with. Logan sat on the couch playing his video game, _Okami. _Logan was fifteen years old, yet he also was much older than he looked. He only recently joined the Dark Elders and was assigned into Dee's group. Logan was the quiet type, and when I say quiet, I mean really quiet. Logan would not speak at all. He would respond to most questions saying, "Uh-huh" or "Hmm mm" And if he was really forced to speak he would text that person his reply. This annoyed most people but Dee didn't really mind. He doesn't really understand why Logan doesn't talk. Dee just thought that maybe he was just shy or he just really didn't feel like talking. Dee could never talk to other people like he could talk to Logan. Dee usually hates talking to the people he works with or anyone in general. But whenever he talked- Er…texted Logan he found that he opened up more. Logan was like a son to Dee and Dee was like a father to Logan. Both had no close friends except each other.

"Hey, Logan. How are you this beautiful morning?" Dee said in a sing song voice. Logan pulled out his phone and started pressing the keys. A few seconds later Dee's phone started vibrating and he received a text message from Logan… 

_Logan:_

_I'm fine…but its dark and raining…not so beautiful…_

Dee looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside. "My bad, after all this rain I would think we would have at least one sunny day." Dee's phone vibrated again.

_Logan:_

_Rain pwns sunshine. :3_

"You emo little boy. Okay, well I'm going to get some coffee, do you want anything?" Logan looked at Dee and shook his head, 'no.' "Okay, get back to your game and enjoy this miserable, dark, anti sunshine day," Dee said smiling. Dee's phone vibrated.

_Logan:_

_I will! XD_

Dee walked into the kitchen to find his other comrades. Bastet and Morrigan were sitting together at the table. Now these two were the comrades Dee could not tolerate. They have all been in the same team for more than 300 years and they still can't get along. Separate, Bastet and Morrigan were bad, together they were terrible. They both enjoy getting on Dee's nerves.

"Good morning John, want some coffee?"

"No thank you…you probably poisoned it, I'll get my own. And how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me John, Morrigan."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll call you Johnny instead!"

"That's not what I had in mind...hmm…how about you call me Dee, like you always do?"

"Nah, we like Johnny instead!" Bastet and Morrigan said in unison.

"And you wonder why I hate the both of you." Bastet turned towards Dee and said. "We don't wonder we know you hate us. Now sit down and have some coffee!" Dee sat down at the table and went through all the text messages in his phone. Most of them were from his elders giving him details and updates on what was happening. A few minutes later another one of Dee's comrades came into the kitchen. Niccolo Machiavelli walked into the kitchen dripping wet. "Sigh, it's so cold outside and wet. When will this rain stop?" Dee didn't really like Machiavelli either. He could only tolerate him, just like Morrigan and Bastet.

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in." Dee said smiling.

Bastet got up off of her chair and walked into the living room. She came back with a couch cushion in her hand and stood over Dee.

"You, inconsiderate bastard!"

"No! I didn't mean it like that! Don't kill me!"

"_Why are you back here? I thought I said that you had to come back with him?" _

"Yes, you did say we had to come back with him."

"_Hmmmm…"_

Four dark figures kneeled before a throne made of solid ice. The room barely had any light in it. The ice could only reflect a few candles that sat inside a chandelier at the top of the high ceiling.

"_So, since you are here I suppose you failed your mission. You have failed to bring back the Kazekage?" _

The four figures knelt in silence and looked down.

"_Well? Did you!? Did you fail to capture him!? Speak, Jack! You are their leader!"_

"Yes, master. We failed." Jack said in an unsteady voice.

"_I thought so. I knew you were too inexperienced and weak for this kind of mission. But, you are the strongest team I have and you are still not strong enough for the missions that need to be completed. Do you have anything else to say for yourselves?"_

One figure looked up and began to speak, "Master, our weapons are weak, our training is limited, and we have little experience." The other three figures looked at their comrade with horror. They knew that their master would not like a comment like that and their friend would probably be killed.

"_So what you're trying to say, David, is that the training I have provided you is not good enough?" _

"Yes, sir."

After David stopped speaking their master began to laugh. The group just looked at him until he spoke again. _"You have a lot of nerve, but I will provide new weapons for you and I'll even throw in a bonus."_ Their master stood up and whispered an inaudible spell. The group was engulfed in light. They knew their master has given them more power but they felt no different.

"_I have given you new strength and new weapons. I have even given you a spirit. You can summon it whenever you want. Now, Jack, Jenny, David, and Raido, go back to your rooms and wait for my next orders. And next time you better not fail."_

"Yes, Kuroyami."

"Man, you're lucky to be alive! Kuroyami could've locked you up in some dark shadow realm for centuries!"

"Shut up, Raido. Someone had to say something. And you all know I'm right."

"I really don't care. I'm actually happy you spoke up. Look what we got out of it." Jenny said.

"I don't think anyone would care if he did get thrown into a shadow realm."

"Hey!"

Jack stood up and screamed. "Oh my god, shut up! Do you ever stop fighting?"

"….Nah…" All three said simultaneously.

"Sigh...no wonder all of our missions fail in vain. We never work together. We're all too busy fighting one another instead of fighting our real enemies. And I'm tired of taking all of the blame for failing a mission when we all contribute to the problem. These new powers are useless if we can't work together."

"Jack is right. We all need to learn how to work together. And if we don't it will be our downfall in the end." David said.

"All right then. If you guys promise not to fight then I won't. So let's all make a promise." Jenny smiled. "For our survival in the future."

Jenny stretched out her hand and waited for others to join in. Jack showed no signs of hesitation and put his hand on top of Jenny's. Next, David put his hand on Jack's. Finally, they looked up at Raido who, with a big smile across his face, slammed his hand on top of everyone else's. Raido looked up and shouted.

"All for one and one for all!"

A group of five sat beside a fire while conversing and eating in the twilight. Sora and Sakura had come back from shopping on the main island. They brought back food to cook on the camp fire which they did often during the summer on Destiny Islands. Sakura grilled some fish that Sai had caught, and they cooked rice. Naruto ate this and made himself instant ramen which annoyed Sakura very much. While eating Sakura stared dreamily at Nicholas. Nicholas caught her looking at her a few times but just smiled and thought she was looking at him because he was different and they had just met.

"So Nicholas, where are you from?" Sai said looking up at Nicholas.

"It matters what you mean by that. Do you mean where I am currently living or where I spent my childhood?"

"You can tell me both I guess."

"I live in California now but I was born and raised in France for most of my life." Nicholas answered.

Sora looked up and said, "Wow, you're a long way from home. You live in a completely different nation from us. How did you end up in the Shinobi nations?"

"I was kidnapped."

Sai turned to Nicholas and said, "You were kidnapped? By who? And Why?"

Nicholas looked at everyone with a worried look on his face. He didn't look like he was comfortable telling them about it. Naruto finally put down his ramen and sat next to Nicholas. Naruto smiled at him and said, "You can trust us, don't worry. We'll do whatever it takes to help you and get you back home." Nicholas looked at Naruto and said, "I'm not worried about getting home or anything like that. I'm worried about getting you involved with my problems. The last thing I need is getting somebody else getting dragged into my ordeal."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Remember we're ninja's and key blade bearers. We can handle most anything anyone throws at us. Besides, we can keep a secret. Go on ahead, tell us." Naruto said smiling.

Nicholas gave Naruto a small smile, but he still looked worried. "As you wish. But please, do not tell anyone unless I know about it." The group nodded and Nicholas began his explanation. "My real name is Nicholas Flamel and I was born in the year 1330 in Paris, France. I am an alchemist and I have done much with my long life. But, I'm sure you are wondering how I have survived for so long. One day, while I was in my book shop that I owned in Paris, a man came up to me and offered me a book. It wasn't just any ordinary book; it was the book of Abraham the Mage. I bought the book and took it home with me. I went through the pages and found that there was a recipe for something called the 'Elixir of Life.' With this I was able to keep my wife, Perenelle, and I alive for so long. But there's a catch, we must make an elixir once a month in order to retain our youth. If we miss it we will begin to age and will eventually die. And each month the recipe for the elixir is different."

Naruto gave Nicholas a puzzled look. He was confused about everything Nicholas had just told him. "Wait…so you're like, hold on…" Naruto paused as he calculated in his head. "680 years old!?" Sakura's head hung low as she thought "_And he's married…damn."_

"What was so special about the book that made you want to buy it at first?" Sai asked.

"I had a dream a few nights before about that same book. An angel gave it to me and said something about me uncovering it's secrets and blah blah blah…"

Sai turned toward Nicholas and urged him to continue. Nicholas nodded and went on. "Two months ago I was on my way back from running an errand for my wife and our book store was ambushed by a man named Dr. John Dee. He took Perenelle and I captive and he stole the Book of Abraham the Mage, the Codex. He separated us, which was the best thing to do, knowing that if we were together our chances of escaping would increase. Dee kept me in that dark cell Naruto rescued me from for months…"

"_Out on another errand run by Perenelle, huh? You were just here yesterday…back again?"_

"_Yeah well, if I want to eat tonight I need to get the food or else I'm on my own. And I hate cooking…Besides, I can see you every day while on my errands. You make them more fun, Vincent." Vincent was one of Nicholas' best friends. Vincent was average height, had black hair, and magenta colored eyes. He was one of the few friends he didn't have to hide anything from. _

"_Aw, you almost made me blush, Nicholas. But call me Vince, okay? I enjoy seeing you every day; you make my job more fun." Vincent said with a wink. "How bout you stay for a drink or two? It's on the house as usual."_

"_Nah, I think I'll be going now. Perenelle would kill me if I came home drunk because of you." Nicholas said._

"_Why? Because you got drunk without her?"_

"_Yeah, that's the exact reason why she would get so mad at me!" Vincent and Nicholas laughed together until Nicholas had to head back home._

"_Well it was nice talking to you again, Vince. I'll stop by same time tomorrow?"_

"_Sounds good to me. Tell Perenelle I said hello."_

_Nicholas smiled and said. "I will! See you tomorrow!" Vincent looked up and stopped Nicholas. "Hey, how's the potion holding up this month?" Nicholas turned around and replied, "It's holding up well. As usual there are no problems this month; we actually just took the potion yesterday." "Heh, I guess both our methods of maintaining our youth work fine," Vincent said. Nicholas nodded."Yeah, but my wife's friends are starting to get suspicious. They think she's getting those face injections that get rid of wrinkles and stuff. I like it here though, it's so quiet and we haven't been discovered yet."_

_Vincent laughed. "Yeah you're right, but my business could use a new location…hmmm, maybe Hawaii?" Nicholas smiled and said, "Aw, how could you even think of leaving me all alone here?" _

"_Hey, I was only joking. I wouldn't leave ya all alone! We're buddies, right? Best friends?"_

"_Yeah, best friends." Nicholas smiled. _

"_Well Vince, I'll be heading off now. I'll be in tomorrow and maybe I can bring Perenelle along with me and we can all get drunk together." Nicholas winked. _

"_I'll hold you to that promise. Don't you forget! Now get outta my shop and get home to Perenelle before she gets angry!" Vince joked._

"_Yes, sir!" Nicholas said while smiling and saluting to his friend. Vincent waved goodbye to Nicholas not knowing that this would be the last time they would see each other for a long while._

_Nicholas took his time while walking home. The sun was out and a nice cool breeze swept through the town. Nicholas enjoyed living here in California. It was a small town and the people here were so nice and welcoming. Tourists came mostly during the summer and that meant better business for his book shop. As he passed by he saw a family trying to calm down their crying toddler throwing a tantrum. He could tell they were tourists because of their accent. Southern. Georgia, maybe? _

_As he approached his shop he noticed a jet black limousine parked in front of his book store. _

'_What¸ is Michael Jackson coming to pay my shop a visit?' Nicholas sarcastically thought to himself. _

_Yet, just looking at the limousine gave him an uneasy feeling that surged throughout his body. He decided to close up shop before going home. He walked towards the shop entrance and opened the doors. The small bells on the door jingled as he entered. Upon entering Nicholas saw his greatest enemy sitting right behind the register with two guards standing beside him. _

"_Why hello there Nicholas. It is an honor to see you again after all these years. I missed you so much. I feared I would not be able to find you again."_

_Nicholas dropped his groceries on the floor and his eyes went wide. He started to sweat after he felt his heart skip a few beats. He couldn't believe what was happening. 'No…'_

"_So, how have you been these few decades? I see that you are running a successful business now. This book store looks way better than the old one you had in Paris. Good for you."_

"_Quit the small talk John, I know why you're-"_

"_So, how's Perenelle?"_

"_Dee!"_

"_Ok Ok! Geez….calm thy self." _

"_I was only asking him how he has been and he yells at me…how rude…" Dee mumbled to his guards. "Well anyway," Dee said to Nicholas, "Let's just make this easier for you and I and hand over the book."_

_Nicholas smiled. "Dee I'm disappointed in you. I cannot believe that you would think I would just hand over the book-_

"_-Without a fight?" Dee said finishing Nicholas' sentence._

_Right after Dee finished speaking an invisible force blew towards Dee and his guards, knocking them back with full force. Dee fell back on his chair while his two guards were sprawled on the floor. Dee looked over to his guards and saw a grey substance oozing out of their cloths. 'They're starting to melt. Good one Flamel.' Dee thought to himself. His clay golems were melting because of the impact. 'I have to work quickly.'_

_While Dee and his guards were distracted Nicholas made a mad dash for the door. Dee noticed this and acted quickly. "Not so fast!" Dee said as he waved his hand closing and locking the front door. Nicholas slammed into the door as he tried to unlock it. Before he could do this a chair came flying towards Nicholas but he ducked out of the way just in time. But he could not escape the second chair and he fell to the ground holding his left arm in pain. Dee and his guards jumped over the cashier desk and began walking towards Nicholas. "I think that's enough fighting for one day." Dee held out his hand towards Nicholas as if expecting him to give him something. Nicholas put his hand on his chest and held on to the Codex underneath his shirt. Dee was about to kneel down and steal the book from Nicholas. Out of the corner of his eye Nicholas saw a heavy hard covered dictionary flying towards Dee. _

'_Perenelle!'_

_Dee was too late to notice the dictionary flying towards him and was hit right on the side of his head and knocked back. Nicholas stood up and grabbed the chair that he was hit with earlier and hit one of the golems with it. Perenelle did the same with the other golem and slammed the chair into its back. The chairs were stuck in the creatures but they seemed to be distracted for now. _

"_Perenelle, what are you doing here?" Nicholas said panting._

"_I knew something was up and I came here. I just got a weird feeling."_

"_Well thank god for your weird feeling. I would have been dead without you. How did you get in?"_

"_Secret door. Duh…"_

_Once Dee regained his senses he stood up and ordered the golems to attack Nicholas and Perenelle. As they began to stand up Nicholas and Perenelle ran for the basement door. The golems were taking too long to stand up because of the chairs in their backs. "Damn golems and their melting problems…" With that Dee straightened up and pulled out a necklace from underneath his dress shirt. 'Never thought I'd have to use this.' He focused and let his aura flow into the necklace as he held it up. _

"_You won't escape this time."_

_Perenelle and Nicholas jumped over the cashier desk in order to go into the basement which contained a hidden door that led to the empty shop next door. They descended down the stairs and once they reached the end they were knocked back by an incredible amount of force. A blinding light covered the whole length of the basement. When Perenelle looked up she saw the sun shaped necklace and the man holding it, Dee. Perenelle tried to stand up but couldn't. She was paralyzed and she soon realized that her husband was also affected as she saw him struggle to stand up out of the corner of her eye. Nicholas could hear footsteps above him. Dee had called for reinforcements. Suddenly Nicholas and Perenelle saw familiar faces coming down the stairs towards them. But they were anything but friends. Niccolo Machiavelli, Bastet, and the Morrigan, just to name a few. They could see other figures surrounding the perimeter of the room hiding in the darkness. 'They want to witness the capture of the Flamel's,' Nicholas thought. Nicholas looked up and saw Dee kneeling down beside him. Nicholas knew that this was the end. Dee and the elders were going to take the Codex and take Perenelle and him hostage. The end is near. Dee wore a triumphant smile on his face as he stared down at Nicholas. Dee bent down and whispered into Nicholas' ear. _

"_I win Nicholas Flamel."_

_Dee then took the Codex that Nicholas had worn around his neck. Right after that two golems picked up and handcuffed Nicholas and Perenelle. As they were being dragged up the stairs Nicholas could see Dee presenting the stolen Codex to one of the looming figures hiding in the darkness of the basement. It seemed as if Dee was receiving orders from the dark figure. The words mouthed by Dee shocked Nicholas almost as much as his own capture. _

"_Yes Master…"_

_Between the time Nicholas and Dee were fighting night had fallen. No one could see them being dragged into the car against their will. Nicholas and Perenelle were thrown into separate cars and they feared that they would not see each other again. Nicholas struggled against the golem guards screaming. "Get off of me!" Nicholas and Perenelle's eyes met and their eyes both seemed to say 'I love you.' Perenelle was shoved into the car and Machiavelli climbed into the limousine to watch her. The car drove away and it was hard for Nicholas to hold back his tears. The guard attempted to put Nicholas into the car again but he fought back. Suddenly Dr. John Dee exited the store and came up to the limousine. "I'll take it from here." Dee said taking Nicholas away from the guard. "Come now, this is probably one of the best cars you will ever ride in. Maybe even the last. Now get in!" Dee shouted. He shoved Nicholas into the car and slammed the door closed. Dee ordered the remaining guards to lock up the store. John Dee entered the car and sat across from Nicholas. The car began moving and Nicholas started to kick Dee continually. _

"_Ow! Don't hit me there! Come on! OW!!!!!!" Nicholas smirked seeing Dee in pain. It was the closest thing he could get to pay back for taking away the love of his life. _

"_I see the paralysis has worn off on you," Dee said wiping tears from his eyes. "I can fix that." Dee got control of Nicholas and pulled him closer. Dee bit the end of his thumb making it bleed. He pulled Nicholas' head down and began drawing a symbol on the back of his neck using the blood from his thumb. Nicholas was once again paralyzed and helpless. "That should do for now. Once we get you to headquarters we'll give you something more permanent." Dee said while licking the blood from his cut thumb. Dee laid Nicholas back down on his seat and they were once again sitting across from each other. They each sat in silence. John Dee looked out the window and Nicholas stared into space as tears clouded his eyes. _

"_This car ride should put you to sleep, Nicholas. It will be a few days until we reach the airport and even more until we get to headquarters. Rest up; I'm almost falling asleep here."_

"_Then why don't you fall asleep?" Nicholas mumbled._

"_I have to watch you of course." Dee said with a smirk._

"_Hmmm."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_You know what's wrong! Don't act so clueless! Go on. Enjoy it. Enjoy your moment of glory. I know what you're going to do to me. Don't bother hiding it." _

"_Oh, I will enjoy my moment of glory. Don't you worry about that. I have been waiting hundreds of years for this moment. And it is finally here and I feel great! You have always out smarted me but I have learned from my mistakes and here we are! You are in my mercy now, Flamel."_

_Nicholas looked down as he spoke."You were always bright. And intelligent. If only you used your intelligence for good. Please. Tell me. Why did you join the dark elders? You had so much going for you. And you dropped it all, just like that."_

_Dee straightened up and gazed out the window. "I will tell you. One day. Whether you be amongst the living or the dead."_

_The two sat in silence for another long period of time. They both gazed out the window at the full moon. The moonlight illuminated their faces which was enough for them to see each other. It both reminded them of an important day. The day John Dee sided with the Dark Elders and left Nicholas and Perenelle. _

_Dee finally broke the silence by reaching back into the other rows of seats and recovering a blanket. Nicholas just silently stared at Dee as he laid the blanket on top of him and tucked him in. Nicholas shivered as he noticed how warm the blanket was in contrast of the cool air in the car. Nicholas was already drifting off into sleep but was forcing himself to stay awake. Nicholas never kept his eyes off Dee as he did this. Dee noticed him struggling to stay awake and he leaned over and placed his hands over Nicholas' eyes. When he removed his hands from his face Nicholas' eyes were closed and he had fallen asleep. Dr. John Dee once again gazed out the window. _

"_Sleep well, Nicholas Flamel. For this will be the last peaceful sleep you will get. In a long time." _

"So that's what happened." Naruto said as he stretched from being hunched over from listening to Nicholas' story.

"I am so sorry Nicholas. We'll help you find Perenelle and the Codex." Sakura said.

"Yeah. And we'll teach that John Dee a lesson or two!" Sora said cracking his knuckles.

Sai stood as he spoke, "We will have to report this to Lady Hokage and the king. It sounds like these Dark Elders may have something to do with the darkness returning to the worlds and the conflicts between the shinobi nations. But I think we should turn in for the night. It's been a long day for all of us, especially you Nicholas."

"Yeah, let's all got to bed." Naruto said yawning.

The group put out the camp fire and walked to their camping spot where tents were already set up. Since the weather was perfect everyone decided to sleep outside of their tents. Within a few minutes everyone was settled into their sleeping bags. "Is this your first time camping out on a beach, Nicholas?" Sora asked. "Yeah, I haven't done it before but I'm sure it'll be fun." Nicholas replied with a smile. Sora smiled back at him and settled into his sleeping bag. "If you have any problems Nicholas just give me a call," Naruto said. Nicholas nodded and lay on his sleeping bag. Everyone wished each other a good night, especially Nicholas. Sai turned off the flash light and everything went dark. Luckily the moon illuminated enough light to make things visible.

A half hour passed and Sakura seemed to be the only one still awake. She kept thinking about today and how well things had turned out. She thought about Nicholas and the story he told them. She felt so bad for him. He must be in a lot of pain. Sakura turned to were Nicholas lay. He seemed to be still but as she looked closer she could see that he was shaking. As she inched closer she could see him more clearly. He continued to shake and she could hear that he was breathing faster than normal. He was clearly dreaming. He was having a nightmare. Sakura turned him over so she could look at his face. He was crying. Tears were streaming out from his closed eyes. At that moment Sakura noticed that she wasn't the only one to notice Nicholas' shaking. Naruto, Sora, and Sai also were crouched around Nicholas with their sleeping bags. They saw his tears and everyone had a look of sympathy on their faces.

"_Perenelle." _

As Nicholas whispered the name Sakura leaned down to hug and comfort Nicholas as he slept. The group took turns wiping the tears from Nicholas' face. They did this until each one fell asleep from exhaustion. Tomorrow, the sun will rise and bring a new day. A new chapter will begin in each of their lives.

"_Sleep well, Nicholas Flamel. For this will be the last peaceful sleep you will get. In a long time."_

End, Chapter 2

**Hey, it's me again! This is Chapter 2 to "My Immortal." I am sincerely sorry for not updating for the past few months. I have had major writers block and I have been pretty lazy. I can only wish that you can all forgive me. (Don't eat me!!!!! Hides in corner) I would like to thank Redflash for bugging the heck outta me to update my story. But hey, it worked…check out her stories because they are very well written and entertaining. I'm making Nicholas, Perenelle, and Dee and some other characters younger than they appear in the original story. (why not make them look young and hot?) Yeah, I added a bit of humor into this (I hope you like my sense of humor). I also added some of my original characters into my story (Ex: Logan, Jack, Jenny, Raido, David, Vince, and Kuroyami). Jack, Jenny, David and Raido are based off of my best friends in real life. I think we need to throw in another enemy for Nicholas and Dee just so we can make their lives more complicated. (Bohahahaha!!!!!!!!) Well I hope you will be looking forward to Chapter 3. Please review because I want to hear what you have to say and your thoughts about this fan fiction or the characters in it. (Reviews motivate me to write, wink, wink!) Farwell for now! XD**

**Sincerely,**

**Chalky. **


End file.
